


Across the Bar

by Pyroflameclouds



Series: Tripping Into Love [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, yes they go to bars shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroflameclouds/pseuds/Pyroflameclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss wasn't usually one for bars. Especially loud, obnoxious ones with karaoke. However, this one time she forced herself to go. After meeting another at the bar, she decided they weren't so bad.</p><p>Short one-shot as sort of a preview for things to come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> weiss hates bars and also is gay

Bars weren’t her thing. Like, really not her thing. So one would wonder why she’s sitting at the counter, four martinis in. The easy explanation would be that her friends were here. One of which making a fool of himself at the karaoke stage. But, the real reason? She couldn’t say. It wasn’t her friends, they’d asked her to go before, only for her to say no everytime. However, there’s one thing she did know. The only reason she was still here: the girl on the opposite side of the counter. She’d been drinking nothing but Cuba Libres straight and reading a book for the past hour straight. A book, at a bar. Occasionally, her eyes looked up from the book to catch parts of the show on the overhead television. Her amber eyes looking through strands of raven-colored hair that fell in her face, the rest of which tied into a loose ponytail held together by a small bow.

A cough to her left brought her back to reality. Her friend was looking at her with a shit-eating grin, having come back from the karaoke stage. “You--uhh--gonna go talk to your lil’ eye candy or is she fair game?”

A small smile back at him, though she really didn’t want him anywhere near the other girl. “I’m not much for hitting on strangers. Go for it.”

“Nice!” He made his way over, sliding into the seat beside her, obviously startling her. She looked at him sideways as he started his usual routine of horrible pick-up lines. His hair matted to his head after spending so much time dancing around. He usually kept to himself, though not near quiet enough for her taste.

“Another one, dear?” The bartender was smiling at her, wiping down a martini glass. A nod and the woman was pouring her a glass. After a display of flipping bottles around and other various probably impressive stunts, the glass was slid over. However, she wasn’t really focused on that. She was more focused on the fact that her friend was pointing over to her and they both were staring at her.

“Weiss!” Oh, god. Was he really..? “Get over here!”

What choice did she really have? She took her glass and slowly made her way over, placing herself down in a seat by the taller girl. She offered an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about Neptune, he’s completely plastered.”

“You could’ve just asked for my number, you know.” What? Wait, what the hell did Neptune tell her?

“Uh, I’m--” The girl shook her head.

“You’ve been staring at me since I got here. You aren’t that subtle. So, like I said, you could’ve just asked for my number.” Her facial expression was a mixture of interest and smugness. Weiss didn’t know which was worse.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. If you want I--” Yet, again Weiss was cut off. However, this time the reason was being slid across the table towards her.

“Don’t disappoint me, okay, Snow Angel?” The girl winked as she stood, collecting her things and leaving. Weiss spun the paper around so she could read the scribbled writing.

“Call me. Blake.”

Her number was written above it in larger lettering. She weighed her options. Call her and risk complete disappointment due to Weiss not being the bar hopping girl Blake was looking for, or don’t call her and waste what could be a great time with a very, very, attractive woman. Yeah, she definitely was going with the former.

**Author's Note:**

> im back! im gonna eventually continue this as a series but i just wanted to get back into writing but more will come as soon as i stop being such a lazy ass


End file.
